Pikachu
Pikachu is a fictional creature from the Pokémon video game series, and the corresponding franchise which also includes animated television shows and movies, trading card games and comic books. Designed by Atsuko Nishida and Ken Sugimori, Pikachu has been part of the franchise since its first game debuted on the Game Boy and has since become one of the most well-known varieties of Pokémon. The character has become the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and one of the major characters in Nintendo video gaming. History with the Macy's Parade Pikachu (2001) Pikachu was introduced to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2001, its 75th anniversary. Although this was his first appearance as a balloon, he was allowed to appear in walk-around form on the "75th Parade Superstars" float along with a number of characters who had balloons in the parade that had been retired. Also, Pikachu's balloon in the parade that year was preceded by a themed Volkswagen Beetle called the "Pokémobile"; this car was later reused, now following the balloon, until 2004. This balloon is also notable for being one of the shortest balloons in Parade's history, at only 30-feet tall. This balloon is also known as "Flying Pikachu". Pikachu With Pokeball (2006) In 2006, to celebrate Pokémon's 10th Anniversary, a brand-new, larger Pikachu balloon made his Parade debut alongside a 14-foot Pokéball, which he chases down the Parade route. This balloon was the first-ever balloon to utilize blinking lights, in the form of Pikachu's flashing cheeks. This feature was unique to the Pikachu balloon up until 2015, when the feature was added to the Christmas String of Lights. This version of the balloon was joined by sculpted statues of Reshiram and Zekrom, the two title characters of ''Pokémon: Black and White ''video games in 2010 to promote the game. This version of the balloon appeared until 2013, and was later retired. Pikachu (2014) In 2014, Pikachu returned with an all-new design, where he is seen wearing a green and holding a miniature snowman version of himself. Unlike the last version, this balloon did not utilize the flashing cheeks effect due to unknown reasons. The balloon still appears as of the 2018 Parade. Accidents * In 2012, Pikachu's ears were deflated. It is unknown how they deflated, although it is possible that the ears were over-inflated, and busted due to the expanding helium, or they could've been under-inflating, causing the balloon to deflate on route. Pikachumodel.PNG File:Pikachu balloon.jpg|Pikachu in his 2001 Macy's Parade Debut Pikachu-P.jpeg Pikachu 2001.JPG|Pikachu Balloon in his debut in the 2001 Parade on the NBC Telecast Pikachu 2002.JPG|Pikachu Balloon in the 2002 Parade on the NBC Telecast Pikachu 2003.JPG|Pikachu Balloon in the 2003 Parade on the NBC Telecast gettyimages-121451151-1024x1024.jpg|Pikachu Balloon at the start of the 2004 Parade. Pikachu 2004.JPG|Pikachu Balloon in the 2004 Parade on the NBC Telecast 121BE239-B5EF-4B88-81FE-3166844FFC8F.jpeg|Pikachu Balloon in the 2005 Parade Pikachu 2005.JPG|Pikachu Balloon flies by Herald Square in the 2005 Parade on the NBC Telecast Pikachu V2.PNG|The Model of the Second version of the Pikachu Parade Balloon. Thanksgiving.jpg File:Article-2236895-162A8AFB000005DC-293 964x683.jpg|Pikachu with deflated ears Pikachu1.jpg Pikachuearsdeflated.jpg 1412177820 pikachu.jpg|A model of the new Pikachu balloon with scarf and snow-mon doll 10809521 801622209876876 677560495 a.jpg Category:2001 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2014 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:2000s Balloons Category:2010s Balloons Category:Currently Balloons Category:Male Balloons Category:1990s Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Yellow Balloons Category:Balloons accompanied by novelty balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Non-First Balloon in the Parade Category:Animals Category:Parade Favorites